Investigando a Yuffie Kisaragi
by Selphie-Sango
Summary: Vincent es un detective que esta investigando la desaparicion de Yuffie, pero, acaso en su busqueda el...¿caera en el amor?
1. Chapter 1

Wae!

Que aqui les traigo otro fic de mi pareje favorita...claro esta que la de Yuffie y Vincent, es mas o menos una historia alterna, siguen en el mismo planeta, con los mismos poderes pero no se conoce nadie y trabajan en diferentes cosas...Bueno ya cuando lean entenderan xP

Espero dejen reviews, y en el proximo capirulo tal ves les deje la url de mi comunidad que acabo de omenzar de esta pareja, donde abra fics, fotos,biografias y demas del Yuffietine...

Gracias por leer

* * *

Sus ojos rojizos miraron la gigantesca pagoda que se alzaba frente si, no era muy dado de hacer trabajos de ese tipo pero…el maldito de Hojo le había robado hasta el mas mísero centavo que tenia en su poder, así que ese trabajo le brindaría lo necesario. Entro con paso lento a la gran estructura oriental y vio como la gente que se encontraba ahí estaba corriendo de un lado a otro, preocupados, tristes y melancólicos, después de todo la hija del gran Godo había desaparecido, nadie sabia que había ocurrido pero se hablaba de un posible rapto.

Sus pasos se detuvieron enfrente de la gran puerta que llevaba a la oficina de Godo solo para entrar un tanto estrepitosamente llamando la atención de los dos hombres que se encontraban en el lugar y le miraban inquisidoramente

-"Supongo que usted es Vincent Valentine"-Hablo un hombre sentado en el piso con la ya muy conocida posición de flor de Loto

-"…"-Su mirada lo dijo todo, el no era muy dado a entablar conversaciones, así que su mirada era demasiado expresiva

-"De acuerdo…pasemos a lo que ahora realmente importa, mi hija…"-La voz de Godo sonaba…bueno no sonaba como se imagino Vincent, esta carecía totalmente de preocupación, tristeza o apuro por su hija, mas no le dio mucha importancia a eso

-"Necesito saber antes que nada si su hija tuvo algún problema con usted antes de que desapareciera"-Corto Vincent con los brazos cruzados, Godo le miro y dibujo una sonrisa torcida

-"Valla ¡pero que eso a usted no le interesa!"- Exclamo enojado el hombre, Vincent se acerco a un escritorio situado en el centro del lugar y lo golpeo con su garra metálica

-"¿No ha pensado en la posibilidad de que su hija aya escapado?"-Cuestiono Vincent con su mirada directa a la de Godo, el cual se había puesto nervioso al mirar la garra de Vincent

-"L-Lo dudo, Yuffie no seria capaz con su boda tan cerca"-L e contesto Godo mirando por la ventana, Vincent negó con la cabeza cansada, ahí estaba el santo problema

-"Su hija, estaba de acuerdo con la boda e de suponer"

-"Bueno…no importa lo que piense ella, su deber como mi hija y descendiente de la familia de ninjas de este pueblo es el casarse con un hombre a sus 18 años…"-Vincent no lo podía creer, que mentalidad tan cerrada, pero eso no era de su incumbencia, quito su garra de la mesa y camino con paso firme hacia la salida

-"Su hija estará en aquí para cuando su boda se efectué, usted siga con los preparativos que quiera"-Y sin decir mas Vincent salio de la oficina de Godo y de la Pagoda comenzando su investigación en busca de Yuffie Kisaragi

* * *

Gracias por leer... 


	2. Mi razónLa Materia

Un nuevo Capitulo, espero me dejen Reviews

_

* * *

"No importa tu opinión, eres la heredera Kisaragi, así que te casaras con ese hombre llamado Rufus y se acabo…" Maldita sea¿por que no podía olvidar las palabras de Godo¿Acaso deseaba casarse con ese rubio millonario? No…no lo quería, lo aborrecía, aborrecía su vida, su apellido, aborrecía todo…"__Yuffie…el tiene muchas materias…mas de las que te puedes imaginar…es el presidente de Shinra, la empresa que crea la materia"_ Materia…como necesitaba esas esferas de colores…si se casaba, por todo lo que había sufrido se esfumaría como humo pero… ¿seria capaz de sacrificar su vida por Wutai? Si…si…Wutai era todo para ella…todo…Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro joven, sus ojos miraban el paisaje que se veía desde ese lugar, le encantaba el esconderse en esas ruinas a lo alto de la montaña, no sabía por que pero el viento parecía llevarse todos sus problemas, lejos, muy lejos. Maldita sea¿por que no podía olvidar las palabras de Godo¿Acaso deseaba casarse con ese rubio millonario? No…no lo quería, lo aborrecía, aborrecía su vida, su apellido, aborrecía todo…" Materia…como necesitaba esas esferas de colores…si se casaba, por todo lo que había sufrido se esfumaría como humo pero… ¿seria capaz de sacrificar su vida por Wutai? Si…si…Wutai era todo para ella…todo…Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro joven, sus ojos miraban el paisaje que se veía desde ese lugar, le encantaba el esconderse en esas ruinas a lo alto de la montaña, no sabía por que pero el viento parecía llevarse todos sus problemas, lejos, muy lejos. 

-"Yuffie Kisaragi, futura esposa del señor Rufus Black…"-Murmuro melancólicamente, que tonto se oía…Si tan solo hubiera otra manera de conseguir materias…Giro su cuerpo hacia las ruinas, era hora de regresar a Wutai y enfrentar los regaños de su padre…su padre…mejor dicho Godo…bajo las ruinas con gran habilidad, después de todo siempre estaba en ese lugar, lo mas alejada posible de Godo, sonrió automáticamente al llegar al pie de la montaña, Wutai era hermoso, lleno de tranquilidad y gente bondadosa…Empezó a caminar con paso decidido por Wutai, nadie estaba en las calles, como era de esperarse, todos estaban en la Pagoda preparando su boda…SU boda…bajo la mirada hacia el suelo sin detenerse, una lagrima cristalina callo de sus ojos avellana la cual seco rápidamente sin levantar la vista., después de todo el camino a casa lo sabía muy bien, miles de pensamientos atravesaron su mente distrayéndola de la realidad hasta que, repentinamente choco con alguien haciéndola retroceder unos pasos, si estuviera de animo echaría una pelea pero no lo estaba, así que solo levanto la vista y miro sorprendida al joven frente a ella, tenia unos hermosos ojos rojos, llenos de soledad, luego miro su cabello negro, largo y sedoso, sus ropas eran rojas y cubrían todo su cuerpo, definitivamente el joven era un visitante, dibujo una media sonrisa y murmuro un _"Lo siento"_ para seguir caminando con paso lento.

-"Kisaragi"-Le llamo el joven por detrás, Yuffie volteo extrañada de que el joven supiera su nombre, miro de nuevo sus ojos y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda

-"¿Te conozco?"-Pregunto con pocos ánimos, algo que extraño a Vincent, toda la gente del pueblo le había dicho que ella era hermosa, y estaban en lo correcto, pero también le habían dicho que estaba llena de alegría, siempre corriendo, apoyando, algo muy diferente a la muchacha que observaba en esos momentos, ya que podía observar que había estado llorando…Vincent se acerco a paso lento, Yuffie le miro un tanto desconfiada y tomo suavemente su boomerang, lo cual noto Vincent y se detuvo a unos pasos de ella

-"Tu padre me a contratado para buscarte"-Le contesto Vincent, Yuffie no dijo nada, solo dibujo una sonrisa despectiva

-"Pues, ve a cobrar tu dinero, que aquí estoy…"-Las palabras de Yuffie fueron frías y llenas de rencor, Vincent sintió como una mano inexistente presionaba su pecho, mas no contesto-"Sígueme, yo le diré a Godo que tu fuiste el que me encontraste"-Prosiguió Yuffie dando vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la Pagoda, algo le decía a Vincent que no debía ir pero…a el que le importaba los problemas familiares de los demás, avanzo lentamente a unos metros de la joven que caminaba mirando el suelo hasta que llegaron al lugar, toda la gente empezó a abrazar a Yuffie con lagrimas de felicidad, y esta les contestaba con una sonrisa, _"Una sonrisa falsa"_ pensó Vincent al ver su rostro, podría estar sonriendo su boca pero sus ojos estaban llorando de tristeza…

-"Muy bien Valentine, buen trabajo, quien pensaría que en un día encontraría a Yuffie"-Le alabo Godo cuando hubiesen llegado con el, Vincent no respondió, ni siquiera le había escuchado, su mirada y atención se centraban en la chica sentada con la mirada baja en un sofá¿Acaso ella se casaría sin oponerse? Eso era totalmente ridículo, por que había vuelto por su propia voluntad a Wutai…-"…En cuanto a ti jovencita, me explicaras el por que de tu desaparición mas tarde"-Regaño Godo a Yuffie, la cual no alzo su mirada, no quería que Godo viera sus ojos, no quería que Godo supiera que había estado llorando, suficiente ya había tenido con el que el joven llamado Vincent se hubiera dado cuenta…

-"Me retiro"-Anuncio Vincent lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las dos personas que estaban en ese lugar le escucharan, dio media vuelta y estaba por salir del lugar cuando Godo le llamo

-"Espera que no te e pagado…"

-"No quiero su dinero"-Y sin decir mas Vincent salio del lugar pensando aún el por que de su actitud.

-"¡Espera un momento!"-Grito Yuffie corriendo para alcanzar a Vincent a las afueras de Wutai, este se detuvo sin voltear-"Te tengo que agradecer el que no hayas dicho nada a Godo"-Continuo Yuffie respirando entre cortadamente, Vincent dibujo una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica

-"A ti no te importa lo que te diga Godo"-Le contesto Vincent, Yuffie le miro un tanto sorprendida y sonrío

-"Bueno, no pero, aún así, me has salvado de un sermón"-Bromeo Yuffie felizmente, Vincent comenzó a caminar nuevamente, no debía perder el tiempo con ese tipo de cosas, hasta que, inesperadamente sintió como alguien depositaba un beso en una de sus mejillas, se detuvo y miro a la joven frente a el sonriéndole

-"No vuelvas a hacer eso"-Corto fríamente Vincent, Yuffie quito su sonrisa y puso una cara seria, no entendía

-"Pero…"

-"¡ODIO ESO!"-Grito Vincent enfurecido, Yuffie retrocedió lentamente

-"L-Lo siento, no fue mi intención"- Se disculpo la ninja tristemente, Vincent quito su mirada de ella y emprendió su caminar nuevamente, dejando atrás a Yuffie…¿Para siempre?

* * *

Gracias por leer, y no olviden los Reviews 


End file.
